


Regret Tastes Like The Back Of Your Mouth

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie night in Jaune's barn turns into Spin The Bottle. Modern biker AU where Beacon is just a small backwater town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret Tastes Like The Back Of Your Mouth

The first sip of beer made Weiss gag. “What is this swill?”

“I don’t know.” Yang took a gulp from her own bottle before plugging the cords back into the projector and cursing under her breath. The far wall of the barn remained resolutely blank without any sign of lights, camera, or action. “I just grabbed the first few cases I saw. Didn’t want the guy at the gas station to have too long to check Blake’s ID.”

Frowning, she supposed the point wasn’t really the taste, but to get drunk. The second sip wasn’t quite as vile as the first, but that wasn’t saying much. “I’m not sure whatever this is was worth my ten dollar buy-in.”

“I saw three twenties in your wallet when you opened it up, princess.” After smacking the projector with the back of one hand yielded no results, Yang stood up, brushing hay off the back of her jeans. “It’s not like you’re hurting for cash.”

“That money’s for the entire weekend, not just this movie night debauchery.” Weiss protested.

“Godzilla might be down for the count if I can’t get this damn thing working.” Turning towards the open doors, Yang put both hands up to her mouth and shouted. “Jaune! You done yet?”

He appeared a moment later, boots streaked with black ash from stomping out the coals of the cooking fire. Three bags a piece of hot dogs and marshmallows had gone quickly between the eight of them, although Weiss grimaced at the sight of crumbs clinging to the front of Jaune’s hoodie. She wasn’t even sure it had been gray originally, because it seemed like there wasn’t a day that went by when he didn’t wear it, despite the sleeves being about two inches too long for his arms.

“Yeah. Blake’s just taking care of the trash and then we can get started.” Jaune said, glancing down at the projector. “Is it still not working?”

“I don’t know what the issue is. Just put it on top of the crate and plugged it back in like always. The power’s okay since that light’s still on.” Yang pointed to the bare bulb hanging above their heads.

“Let me check the cords.” Kicking some hay out of his path, Jaune crouched down as he followed the black power cord to the orange extension, pulling the plug out of the outlet and checking the prongs before putting it back in place. “Nothing?”

Weiss’ lips pursed before she tapped a bulging coil with the edge of one shoe. The underside of the rubber had been torn open, the wires inside exposed and shredded apart. “There’s your problem.”

“Aw.” Jaune sighed. “Looks like the power cord’s rat food.”

“There are rats in here?” Weiss’ voice climbed almost an octave higher..

He shrugged, as if an infestation of vermin was nothing to be concerned about. “We set out traps in the spring, but one of them must have gotten up in the projector box.”

“Well, shit.” Yang paused just long enough to finish off her beer in one long swallow. “Guess we could go start the fire up again. You have your guitar, right?”

Jaune nodded. “Yeah, it’s in the house, but it was starting to smell like rain outside. I don’t want us getting washed out.”

The rattle of glass and ice drew Weiss’ attention back to the doors. Blake and Ren were carrying a cooler between them, heavy enough for both of their arms to be tightly flexed. Smoke trailed from Blake’s nose in opaque tendrils before she took another drag from a hand-rolled cigarette, leaving it in her mouth for a moment so the beer could be carefully set down on the floor. Ren tugged the lid off the top of the cooler and leaned it against one side, fishing around in the ice for a moment before pulling out two bottles.

“Ready to get this party started?” Blake asked, letting out a soft huff of laughter. “I guess this qualifies.”

“Excuse us for not bringing strippers and illegal substances to Jaune’s family barn,” Weiss quipped, gesturing to the other girl’s leather vest, the pointed patch reading _Nine Lives_  below a black cat’s snarling face, “or whatever it was you did with the White Fang.”

One dark brow arched. “Illegal substances? At least say ‘coke’ or ‘weed’, Weiss, it’s not like they arrest you for talking about it.”

Tearing her attention away from those hazel eyes — so bright, almost like gold — was harder than Weiss ever wanted to admit. The smoking alone should have been a turnoff, much less the ragged clothes and proliferation of piercings, although at least Blake didn’t have a ring in her nose like Yang. If she saw the blonde flip the curved barbell up her nostrils with the tip of her tongue again, it would be too soon.

“Where’s everyone else?” Jaune asked.

“Nora was showing Pyrrha the new paint job Ruby did on her bike.” Ren said, twisting the cap off one of the bottles. “She really likes the pink hearts.”

Weiss let out a frustrated sigh. “Apparently rats got to the projector and it’s going to rain, so unless anyone has a good idea, it looks like we’re going to be getting tipsy in a circle until we either get bored or fall down.”

“—and then Ren and I had to wrestle with a pair of circus bears! But of course, we won, because I saw my first bear at age six and Ren is  _really_  flexible—” Nora’s voice carried into the barn before she popped into view, Pyrrha and Ruby listening intently on either side.

“I got it!” Yang raised her empty beer up like a trophy. “Jaune, help me put the blanket out on the floor, yeah?”

He shrugged. “Um, sure.”

“You actually had a good idea for once, Weiss.” Yang said, tucking the bottle under one arm so she and Jaune could unfold the massive quilt resting on top of one of the hay bales. His mother had knitted it for one holiday or another, but between the misshapen horses, colored eggs, and knobbly Christmas trees woven into it, Weiss didn’t have any idea which holiday it was supposed to represent.

“Of course I did.” She blinked, trying to connect the dots. “Standing in a circle?”

After tugging out all the wrinkles, Yang sat down cross-legged and set the amber bottle in the center of the blanket. “Nope, getting tipsy in a circle. We’re gonna play Spin the Bottle.”

“Ooh!” Nora pressed both of her hands together. “I  _love_  Spin the Bottle.”

“I’ve never played.” Ruby admitted with a somewhat shy smile.

Weiss rolled her eyes. “That’s because it’s juvenile.”

“Hate to break it to you, princess, but I’m the only one here who’s eighteen.” Blake stubbed her cigarette out on the bottom of her boot before reaching down for a beer. “So all of you are juveniles.”

“What about the movie?” Pyrrha asked, unzipping the front of her letterman jacket. With all of them inside the barn, it would warm up fast, even with the doors open.

“Projector’s toast.” Jaune sat down next to Yang, only to look like he had been passed a live grenade when a beer was pushed into his hands. “You sure my mom isn’t going to find out about this?”

“I put all the cardboard cases at the bottom of your garbage and we’ll chuck the glass in the recycling after.” Blake shrugged. “Just don’t narc if you get a hangover and you’ll be fine.”

Yang’s grin nearly split her face in half. “Come on, everyone on the blanket. Ren, make sure everybody gets a beer, yeah?”

“Sure thing.” He took a spot right next to the cooler and started gathering up bottles into his arms, ready to hand them out.

Weiss bit her lip, trying to find a good argument against going through with this little game. Their group was rather uneven, with only Ren and Jaune on the boy side of the equation, and everyone knew Ren and Nora were dating. How could they be alright with this? She stared as Nora sat down next to him and both of them clinked their beers, taking long sips before entwining the fingers of their free hands together.

As soon as Pyrrha sat next to Ren, Weiss took a step forward, but Ruby dashed in front of her, crash-landing onto the quilt with a giggle and snagging the space to Pyrrha’s left. Grumbling into the mouth of her bottle, she sat down next to Ruby instead, the bitter taste of the beer seeming oddly fitting. It would have been nice to sit between the two of them, if only to keep Ruby farther away from the cooler. She was far too young for these sorts of shenanigans, even if no one else seemed to think so.

“This tastes like pears,” Ruby said after her first sip, “that’s awesome.”

“Yeah, I think one of the cases I grabbed was hard cider or something.” Cracking the top on a wide-mouthed can, Yang gave her best interpretation of a serious face. “You only get one and a half of those, okay, sis?”

Jaune blinked. “What’s she going to do with the other half?”

He winced when Yang tapped his shoulder with her beer, a bit of froth spilling onto the sleeve of his hoodie. “I will bear the burden of being the older sibling and drink it.”

“What are the rules of this again?” Weiss asked.

Blake chuckled. “Don’t tell me you haven’t played this before.”

“Of course I have!” Admittedly it had been a few years since the sleepover for her fourteenth birthday, but Weiss remembered playing. Only girls were invited though, and she had gotten to go first since it was her party. “But Ruby hasn’t.”

“When it’s your turn, you spin the bottle, and whoever it points to, you kiss. Then they get to spin next. I reserve the right to hug Ruby instead, though.” Yang said.

Blake tucked both legs underneath her, heavy boots jutting out over the edge of the quilt. “Who’s going to start then?”

“First letter of your last name is how we always did it.” A very faint blush colored Pyrrha’s cheeks. “Team road trips up to the state competitions sometimes took a couple days.”

“That’s you, then.” Yang gestured to Jaune. “A is for Arc, baby.”

“Jeez, okay.” He took a gulp of his beer and grimaced before leaning forward to grab the bottle.

It spun in two quick circles before jerking to a stop, pointing right back at Jaune. Yang and Ruby laughed until he muttered and tried again, the mouth of the bottle stopping right between him and Nora. Weiss had to hold back a snicker of her own when his eyes went wide, reacting just in time for Nora to spring up from her knees and plant one on him. Despite Jaune’s split second flailing, her aim was true, and there was a hint of pink chapstick on his mouth as soon as she pulled away.

“Oh, oh, was that your first?” Nora giggled. “You just froze up like a turkey in storage.”

“Nora, you’re supposed to let him kiss you, not the other way around.” Ren said.

“I know, I just got excited.” She patted Jaune’s cheek, which had turned a particularly bright shade of red. “I would have been more gentle if I’d known!”

“No, you were fine.” Jaune drew one hand along the back of his hair, pushing a cowlick down flat. “Thanks, though.”

Nora leaned over to whisper something in Ren’s ear and he nodded before sitting up straight. “Okay, Jaune, come here.”

He froze, beer halfway up to his mouth. “What?”

“Nora said it’s only fair that I kiss the people she kisses because we’re together.” Holding up their joined hands, Ren shrugged. We’ll just take our turns at the same time.”

“I—uh—” Jaune cleared his throat. “I’ve never kissed a guy before either.”

“That’s fine.” Tilting his head up expectantly, Ren closed his eyes.

Weiss expected a last minute balk, some plea that this was against the rules, but after another moment of hesitation, Jaune set his bottle aside and scooched over on his knees to close the distance between him and Ren. He fumbled for a minute where to put his hands, finally putting one limply on Ren’s shoulder before leaning down. For a few seconds, Jaune just breathed in his face, and Weiss saw an annoyed twitch travel straight up Ren’s jaw.

As soon as their mouths met, Yang let out a whoop. “Take your shirts off!”

“Ooh, can they?” Nora perked up.

The moment Jaune pulled away, he shifted back into his spot, the color of his face putting the tomatoes growing outside to shame. He immediately gulped down half his beer and coughed, one fist hammering against his chest until he wasn’t wheezing anymore. Ren’s eyes opened, tucking back the pink lock of his hair before he took a sip from his own bottle, quietly considering what had just happened.

The verdict was delivered with a casual shrug. “You’ll get better with practice.”

“Thanks, man.” Jaune cringed. “Appreciate the support.”

Leaning her head against Ren’s shoulder, Nora smiled. “Pyrrha, why don’t you go? I’ll skip my turn since we’re giving two kisses a piece.”

“Alright, then.” Pyrrha reached over to the bottle and Weiss held her breath.

When it came to a stop in front of Ruby, the younger girl let out a squeak of surprise. “Am I supposed to come over to you or um—”

“You can stay there.” Pyrrha stood up, stepping over the bottle with care before kneeling in front of her. A blush to rival Jaune’s flared across Ruby’s cheeks, shoulders hunching under her oversized Red Dragons vest. “Is this your first too, Ruby?”

Silver eyes went wide, followed by a short nod. “Yeah.”

Weiss’ fingers tensed around her beer as Pyrrha’s fingers splayed across Ruby’s jaw with the utmost tenderness. The kiss was firm, almost chaste, but it lingered long enough that Nora let out the sort of squeal that she only did when she was watching something too cute to be quiet about. When Pyrrha withdrew, Ruby giggled, eyes still wide open, but with surprise instead of apprehension.

“Wow. So that’s why Yang talks about making out all the time.”

“That’s a little bit more…energetic,” Pyrrha said wryly, “but I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Once she returned to her seat, Pyrrha took off her letterman jacket and tucked it under her hips. Lithe tan arms stood out from the short sleeves of a white Beacon High Rifle Team shirt, muscle flexing in her forearm as she picked her beer back up. Weiss quickly gulped down more of her own, only to find the bottle empty after one swallow, but a plaintive look in Ren’s direction got her a replacement quickly enough. This one tasted like sour coffee, but it was better than having nothing to do with her hands.

“Okay, my turn.” Ruby said, halfway sprawled across the quilt to get to the bottle without standing up.

It did a short, quick arc around, stopping at the angle of Blake’s knee. Weiss watched her blink, realization playing across the biker’s face a second after. Wherever Blake had been paying attention, it certainly wasn’t to the game. Weiss moved back a couple of inches so Ruby could get past her to the other girl, smile broad and eager. Blake had just enough time to put her beer down before arms were thrown around her shoulders and Ruby kissed her, letting out a pleased hum the moment it was returned.

“You need to stop smoking,” Ruby murmured when they broke apart, brows knitting together, “but you kiss really nice.”

“Thanks, short stuff.” A small grin tugged at the edge of Blake’s mouth. “You’re not bad for that being your second one.”

“Runs in the family.” Yang sighed, as if it was some awful burden.

“Your sister didn’t stick her tongue halfway down my throat like someone I know,” Blake smirked and reached for the bottle, “not that I mind my tonsils getting cleaned professionally.”

Weiss nearly choked when it landed facing her, forcing herself to swallow rather than have the beer burn up her nose. The chuckle that rumbled in Blake’s throat only confirmed that this entire activity was immature; whether or not they had kissed before on the side of the road after an argument, the older girl didn’t have to give her that knowing, hungry look. She kept both hands on her drink as Blake leaned over, hoping her irritation at this farce was being projected to everyone else.

“Pucker up, princess.” Blake whispered, the words provoking enough surprise that Weiss’ lips parted to sling back an insult, only for the sound to be immediately stifled.

As annoyed as she was, Weiss had no intention of giving Blake any more reason to tease her. Letting her eyes close, she resisted the urge to shiver when the biker’s tongue swept across her lower lip, retaliating by tugging at the ring bisecting Blake’s mouth with her teeth. Heat traveled up Weiss’ face when someone cleared her throat, and she gave an absent shove to one leather-bound shoulder to make it clear she was finished, the taste of ash and fruit lingering in her mouth.

“Damn, you two, there’s children present.” A hiss was followed by a quick snap as Yang opened another can.

Blake sat back on her knees, looking like the cat who had stolen the cream. “Sheriff’s girl has a little bit of game.”

“I have plenty of  _game_ , thank you.” Shaking off the brief daze, Weiss spun the bottle with all the force she could muster, not wanting it to stop right next to her again.

The moment it slowed down, she took back her wish, trying not to frown. Ren was certainly nice, incredibly well-put together for a seventeen year old and with a fashion sense that made Jaune seem like a caveman, but everything Weiss had heard about kissing boys was utterly awful. She wasn’t sure what Yang and Nora had found so appealing about the two of them kissing; a pair of boys could only be worse at it than one.

Still, she wasn’t going to be the first one to try and cop out, not when there was a chance her next round could go better. Weiss steadied herself with another sip and made her way across the quilt, stopping right in front of Ren and straightening her shoulders. This would be simple enough. Even down on their knees, he was quite a bit taller than her, but the moment she tilted up her head, their noses bumped together and a giggle from Nora only made things worse.

His mouth was softer than Weiss expected, but not like Blake’s, not with the heat that made her want to grab onto that leather vest and pull the older girl closer. The slobber and overwhelming cloud of stale cologne she had been warned about never came into play though, leaving her thoroughly confused when she finally pulled back. Ren had one eyebrow raised inquisitively, but Weiss didn’t get the chance to decipher the reason when she was suddenly tasting watermelon chapstick.

Nora’s tongue went straight past her lips, making Weiss’ eyes widen, but it was a lot warmer than she thought, the urge to gag not even rising once. She flicked her tongue against Nora’s briefly, the techniques she’d read in various bodice-rippers from Blake’s collection from the library seeming terribly vague in practice. The sensation was gone in an instant when Nora collapsed back against the blanket in a fit of glee, pressing both hands to her chest like she was trying to feel her heartbeat.

“This is so fun!” She exclaimed, turning towards Ren. “Come on, spin. Spin.”

Unsure of what to say, Weiss retreated back to her spot and cradled her drink, the combination tasting bizarre with the mix of artificial fruit still on her lips. Ren kept his silence in turn before taking hold of the bottle, watching it go round and round until it drifted to a halt at his left. He and Pyrrha exchanged a smile Weiss didn’t understand, although Yang and Ruby both made impressed noises the moment they kissed. It did look sort of like the front of a novel, she supposed, a powerful athlete kissing a boy with his sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows, but that wasn’t anything  _new_  really.

Nora was quick to claim her kiss too, wrapping her arms around Pyrrha’s waist and squeezing the taller girl in what could only be called a bear hug. They laughed against each other’s mouths when Nora tucked the long gold chain hanging from one of Pyrrha’s earrings back into place; it had been jostled and tangled at some point. Weiss was surprised to find her second bottle empty already, but it was a little narrower than the first one had been. One of the cans was passed around the circle to her, although she had to shake off a couple lingering shards of ice.

“Give it a good spin, Pyrrha.” Ruby said, smiling as she looked on, knees bunched up to her chest.

Weiss felt her throat go dry when the bottle slowed down, only to bite her tongue when it went right past her foot and to Blake’s boots. The biker stiffened for some reason, as if having forgotten she was playing, but as soon as Pyrrha crossed over, they were kissing. It happened so fast Weiss had nearly missed it, like Blake had leaned up into Pyrrha’s mouth in one sinuous motion. Slender fingers, calloused from her rifle, brushed over the fist the older girl had clenched tightly against one thigh and Weiss had the inexplicable urge to look away. It didn’t disgust her, not by far, but something about the gesture seemed intimate.

If she hadn’t shifted her gaze then, she would have missed Jaune’s open-mouthed stare. He hadn’t reacted that way when Pyrrha kissed Ruby, only looking into his beer with all the social grace of a turtle, but the moment Blake pulled away he quickly closed his jaw. Weiss frowned, trying to figure out who exactly he was jealous of. They were both good kissers — or had to be, going by Ruby’s reaction — but that didn’t seem like that was the only reason.

“Are we going to do this until we run out of beer?” Blake asked. It was more difficult to tell with her dark skin, but Weiss could swear the older girl was blushing.

“I’m going to go until I get some.” Yang grumbled. “I think the bottle’s biased.”

“Not everyone gets a chance to make it up later, Yang.” That wicked smirk reappeared before Blake gave the bottle another spin.

When it stopped in front of Ruby, Yang let out a dramatic groan. “My little sister is making it with the hot biker and Beacon’s future valedictorian and I can’t even get a smooch.”

“You want to do it again?” Ruby asked. “It’s okay if you want to kiss someone else.”

“Why would I want to kiss someone else, huh?” As soon as she was close enough, Blake playfully tugged on one side of the younger girl’s vest. “You wore your colors tonight too. That means you’re my favorite.”

Weiss grumbled when Blake’s boot nearly bumped her beer, mouth tensing into a tight line when the biker claimed her second kiss from Ruby. It went on longer than the first one, despite Ruby’s earlier complaint about the taste of smoke, and when Blake eased back, the older girl touched her mouth, brows knit together in surprise.

“You’re a really fast learner, Ruby.”

Pride blossomed in silver eyes before Ruby turned her face to the side to conceal another blush, rapping Blake’s shoulder with her knuckles. Weiss was contemplating a suitably biting comment when the bottle was spun again, nearly jolted out of the center by the speed until it regained some equilibrium. She blinked when it stopped, the narrow end of the bottle positioned directly between her off-white flats.

“Weiss! Give me some sugar.” Ruby laughed as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

“I—mm—” Stalling with a long sip from the can, Weiss wasn’t sure if the bubbles in her stomach were from the beer or anxiety. “Wait just a second.”

“Need to get tipsy to kiss my sister, Schnee?” Yang asked.

“Quiet, you.” Weiss snapped, taking in a deep breath before leaning over and brushing her lips against Ruby’s.

It lasted all of a second before she jerked back, immediately taking another gulp from the can to guard her mouth. Ruby frowned as if she wasn’t sure what had happened, shoulders slumping after a moment of consideration.

“What was that?”

“A kiss.” Weiss said firmly.

Violet eyes rolled as Yang tried not to snicker. “Grandma Rose has given better kisses than that, Weiss.”

“It was kind of like a grandma kiss,” Ruby admitted, “quick and uh…dry?”

Scrabbling for the last shreds of her dignity, Weiss bit down on the inside of her lip. “You’re only fifteen, Ruby. I wasn’t going to lay you down on the blanket and ravish you.”

“Blake kissed me way longer than that. So did Pyrrha.” A frustrated huff left Ruby’s mouth. “I’m not a baby.”

“It was a little weak, Weiss.” Jaune said, followed by a hum of agreement from Nora.

“God, not you too!” She reached for the bottle and spun it, hoping that getting the game moving again would end this ridiculous argument.

The spin was a bit awkward; their constant shifting across the quilt had put a few wrinkles in the center, but as soon as the bottle stopped in front of a pair of tennis shoes with red piping, Weiss’ pulse quickened. Her elation drained away the moment her eyes locked on Pyrrha’s face, accompanied with the realization that the other girl had fallen asleep against Ren’s shoulder. He didn’t seem bothered by the arrangement, keeping perfectly still while Nora’s hand was laced with his own.

“Pyrrha had practice all day.” Tugging up the sleeve of his hoodie, Jaune spared a glance at his watch. “And it’s after midnight. Guess she tuckered out.”

“Give it another spin, Weiss.” Yang said, promptly crushing her can into a wad of aluminum on one knee. “Kissing people while they’re asleep is a no go.”

“Says the girl who was complaining about not getting any.” She sniped, sending the bottle spiraling around again.

Weiss’ jaw dropped when it halted in the direction of the blonde, knowing she wasn’t going to live this down for weeks. The ever-present smile on Yang’s face became a full-fledged grin as she raised a hand, beckoning with a pair of fingers. Rather than contemplate the possibility that karma might be instantaneous, Weiss finished off her beer and tossed the can somewhere off the blanket, ignoring the smug look that Blake wasn’t bothering to hide.

Prepared as she was for Yang to try and jam her tongue down her throat, Weiss wasn’t ready to be pulled into the other girl’s lap like she weighed nothing at all. It was a horribly sloppy kiss, their mouths mashed together without the first hint of grace, but the fact that sobriety had been abandoned completely didn’t kick in until one of Yang’s hands cupped her breast through her shirt and tightly squeezed. She had stopped keeping track of everyone’s drinking after the second round, but a startled glance over one tan shoulder revealed at least half a dozen bottles stacked behind the blonde.

“Yang!” Weiss shoved the other girl’s hand away when the groping didn’t cease.

“Are you even wearing a bra?” The question was muttered, the slur in Yang’s words much more obvious up close.

“I don’t always need one.” She hissed, loathing that the admission made her blush. “Not all of us fall out of our tops bending over.”

“We’ll have to compare sometime.” Yang chuckled. “Back to your side of the blanket, Schnee.”

Unable to decide if she was offended more by the fact that Yang had gotten fresh with her or that the blonde had stopped, Weiss retreated with as decorum as she could summon, although she shook her head when Ren held up another beer. There was already an idle warmth under her skin, the edges of the barn a bit brighter and more blurry than they should have been. With Nora curling up against Ren and Ruby having decided to take custody of Blake’s lap, a very faint snore from Pyrrha confirmed that the game had drifted off to a standstill. If nothing else, she was thankful for the lack of commentary in regards to her kiss with Yang.

“Need a leg, Weiss?” Blake asked, one arm tucking a drowsy Ruby against her chest.

She raised a brow. At a second glance, the biker’s jeans didn’t seem as stained as she initially thought. “You’re offering?”

That earned a small smile. “Don’t say I never did anything nice for you.”

As undignified as it seemed, the thought of getting up and grabbing her pillow off the back of her motorcycle sounded like more trouble than it was worth. They usually arranged their sleeping bags in a big pile on movie nights, but between the beer and the game, it hadn’t happened. Weiss lay down on her side, allowing her head to rest against one denim-clad thigh. Ever since Blake had come to Beacon, she had found the older girl to be confusing, irritating, and sometimes terrifying, but then there were moments like this when she had the sneaking suspicion that the biker was starting to consider all of them as friends.

Her eyes were halfway closed when she heard a yelp, too low-pitched to have come from anyone but Jaune. A sluggish glance up revealed a tangle of blonde on blond, Yang smiling as she straddled his hips. Weiss held back a snort, not wanting to attract their attention; if someone else wanted to touch Jaune on purpose, they were certainly welcome to it.

“I’ll teach you how to kiss, okay?” Yang said, patting his cheek with one hand. “Trust me, it’s a life skill no one can be without.”

“This is teaching?” His voice was just above a whisper. “Why are you on top of me?”

“Because you squirm like a greased up pig every time a girl gets within a foot of you.”

Weiss muffled a laugh into Blake’s jeans, surprised when she felt a hand start to stroke her hair. Relaxing into the contact was easy as breathing, the quilt underneath her far more comfortable than expected. On the back of her tongue, she could still taste watermelon and smoke.


End file.
